


Family traditions

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is shocked by his cousin’s proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Sirius Black fest

Sirius watched as Bellatrix Black entered the living room of his home. At first he wanted to ignore her, like he always did, but he noticed something different about her. It took him a moment to realise the difference; she was trying to seduce him.

He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing when she smiled, which she never did, at least not genuinely.

Slowly she walked towards Sirius until she stood next to him. Sirius has never seen his cousin like that, sensual. It was almost like she was her sister Andromeda. He knew of course better than to trust her.

“Sirius,” she said sweetly.

“Yes?” Slowly she sat down next to him, and stole a slice of tomato from his plate. Slowly she chewed it, licking her lips and smiled. Sirius had to clear his throat; her behaviour was almost too much for his teenager hormones.

“I have been thinking about something very important.” She stopped to suck her finger.

“And what might that be?” he asked.

“Marriage.” Sirius jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly stroking him.

“You mean your engagement?” he asked. Sirius looked away, hoping he would see something that would get his mind off her hand.

“Not that. I mean marriage, with you.” Her hand moved dangerously close to his cock, which was not immune to her touch. “I want you,” she admitted, grabbing his cock. Shocked by the situation Sirius jumped up from his chair and backed away as far as possible. Sadly for him his cousin did not take a hint and followed him.

“Please Bella,” he pleaded as he jumped away from her hand. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am serious, why wouldn’t I be? Have you ever seen me joking about anything?” He wanted to say something rude, but knew it would only anger her. “I want to marry you.”

“Why? You have never liked me, and you know that feeling is mutual. And I’m not even fifteen.” She didn’t seem to see his side as she continued to chase him.

“A marriage between our houses will be a great alliance, don’t you think? We will be able to continue our family traditions. And I doubt your parents would mind their eldest son marrying young, not if it’s with someone as pure blooded and noble as I.” He had always known she wasn’t normal, both in her belief and behaviour, but this was starting to cross over to something ridiculous.

“Bella, I can’t marry you. I won’t.” Certainly there had to be a way he could make her comprehend why he didn’t want to marry her.

“You just need some persuasion, let me show you what I can do.” Quickly she sat down in front of him and started to pull at his pants.

As exciting as it might be he knew it was completely wrong. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. “Stop this ridiculous behaviour Bella, you’re better than this.” He doubted it, but he had to say something.

“Do you wish to take me instead?” she asked innocently.

“I don’t want to take you, or you to take me, and I certainly don’t want to marry you.”

“Why not?” Sirius stared at his cousin, wondering what went through her mind.

“The first reason is because neither one of us like each other. The second reason is because you’re already engaged.”

“I don’t want to marry Rodolphus,” she moaned. “He’s boring; he doesn’t challenge me like you do.”

“I also don’t find you attractive.” It was a lie of course, a guy would be blind not to find her attractive, but he couldn’t allow her to know that.

“You’re a liar,” she hissed through her teeth.

“And you’re not?” Her annoyed expression changed and she smiled deviously. “Another reason why I would never be with you is because you are a follower of that crazy man.”

“You mean the Dark Lord?” she said in a dangerously low voice. Sirius had heard what some people called him, but the name he was thinking about was of course Voldemort. Sirius didn’t know much about him, but what he knew was enough for him to stay away from him.

“Have you taken the mark?” he asked his cousin. She smiled which made her seem even crazier than she already was.

Sirius knew she valuated the pure blood over anything else, and hated anyone who was different, or didn’t share her beliefs. Brutally Sirius ripped open the wrist cuffs and studied her arms, she didn’t have a tattoo. He didn’t know much about the man, but he had heard enough. His mother, who would never join the man even if she believed he was right, told him about his followers and their Dark Mark on their arm.

“I told him I wanted to wait, until we were together.”

“What makes you believe I want to be with someone who pledges their life to some psycho? The woman I choose will not do something as foolish as that, and she won’t question my every command like you do.” He mostly said it to make her destroy the ridiculous idea of marrying him.

“Then I won’t,” she said quickly. Sirius stared at her, not believing a single word that came out of her mouth.

“You’re lying,” he said simply, knowing well enough she would never allow him to rule over her.

“No, I’m telling the truth, please believe me,” she begged.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Please Sirius, please trust me. I won’t go back to him, I promise. And I’ll obey you.” She wrapped her arms around him while continuously asking him to believe her.

The good part of him wanted to believe her, wanted to think that she would change, but he knew her well, and she would never obey him.

“Do you think you can obey me?” Bellatrix looked at him and nodded. Sirius felt sorry for her, for the way she would mindlessly follow someone if they gave her the life she wanted. “And all you want in return is to marry me and continue the traditions?” He knew she wanted more, that she most likely wanted to take him to the man she called the Dark Lord.

“Yes, I’ll stay fateful, I’ll obey only you.” If he was like the rest of his family he would accepted her offer right then, but he was not like them, he didn’t even want to be compared to them.

“My answer is still no,” he said calmly.

She stared at him a few seconds in complete silence, maybe she expected him to change his mind. When she realised it was his final decision she screamed. Angry at him she tried to hurt him by scratching his face with her sharp nails. When that didn’t seem to help she tried to pull out her wand. Reacting quickly he managed to rip it out of her hand.

“Give it back to me you filthy traitor!” She might be eight years older but he was still taller, and easily held her wand out of her reach.

“Only if you swear you won’t use it against me today.” Bella must have understood she wouldn’t get her will because she stopped fighting him. “You will take your wand, go home and never speak about this ever again, do you understand?”

She nodded before waiting patiently for him to hand her the wand. “Just know this Sirius, it’s not over. I’ll make you pay, one day you’ll regret turning me down.” Sirius regretted a lot, rejecting her didn’t seem like the worst thing in the world.

“I doubt you can make my life worse than it already is,” he said, confident she didn’t have the power to do anything.

“Maybe not right now, but mark my word, one day you’ll pay. In the meanwhile I think I should see what your brother is up to.” Sirius didn’t have a close relationship with him since they didn’t believe in the same things, but that didn’t mean he wanted Bellatrix to infect him even further with her poison.

“Stay away from him.” His words seemed only to feed her madness.

“You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my husband, and neither are you your brothers’ protector. If he wants to join me by his own will you can’t do a thing to stop him.” Sirius was sure it was another attempt to make him accept her proposal. Sadly he could not sacrifice himself for his brother’s foolishness. Regulus even said he wanted to join the cause eventually, so what could he do to change his mind?

“I think I’ll pay a short visit to my dear cousin Regulus, you know how much he adores me and my magical powers. Wand, please.” Knowing he couldn’t stop her he handed Bella her crooked wand, hoping he didn’t have to see her again for the rest of his life.

Laughing, she left the room to find Regulus who was too young and inexperienced to fight his own battles, and would be easily convinced to join the cause.

As much as he hated his brother sometimes he hoped he would change and have a future that is better than the one his family seemed destined to end up with, married with cousins to keep the blood line pure. Sirius knew his future plans would certainly give his mother a heart attack.

Suddenly he didn’t feel hungry anymore and left the kitchen. Maybe a trip over to James would help him clear his mind and lift his spirits; even if his best friend was obsessed with the Evans girl he was still fun to hang with.

He called out James’ address as he threw Floo powder in the fireplace before entering the green flames, trying to forget his conversation with Bellatrix.


End file.
